Far Away
by Neko's Snow
Summary: Unknowing to each other, Sasuke and Sakura think about each other one night. Could deep secrets secretly be revield? One shot.


-1Far Away

_This time, this place_

_Misused Mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just incase there's just one left_

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_--------_

"Do you remember when we first became genin? We were in this same spot. I think you were angry with me….''

Flashback

"_He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish! If I did the kinds of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life! Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time?''_

_"Kids without families always grow up selfish.''_

_"What?''_

_"That, and lonely. Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare!''_

_"Wha….. What's gotten into you all the sudden?''_

_"You…..make me sick!''_

_----------_

"I don't remember.''

"I don't blame you, it was a long time ago.''

---------

The pink haired kunichi shot up from her bed, sweat covering her forehead. '_It was exactly like that night',_ she thought, breathing hard. '_Exactly…'_

She got up and walked over to her window. Just like that night, there was a full moon out. '_I wonder if he can see the moon from wherever he is.' _Smiling, she opened the window. The cool breeze felt good to her skin. Her smile grew larger as she stared at the moon.

"Sasuke….''

-----------

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far to long

I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

--------------

"But it started on that day. You, and I, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei….. The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was awful, but….But…. Even so…It was fun!

"I know about what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one…. Niether you…..nor me..''

"I know that. I'm different from you guys. I follow a different path. The four of us together….It's true I did think that as one possible path. Despite the 4 of us being together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or Naruto.''

------------------

The full moon shone down on him like a spotlight. It had been full on that night, too. He sat up, swinging his legs around to the right side of his bed. He sighed.

"Sakura….''

-------------

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Cause you know, you know, you know…

-----------

"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone was painful. I know that very well, so much that it hurts! I have family and friends. But… If you leave…. For me….To me, it's the same as being alone.''

"From this point on, new paths will start.''

-----------

Sakura shut the window. He had been right new paths had started. She was training Tsunada. And she had no clue what Sasuke had been doing. Was he even still alive? She prayed he was.

-----------

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

------------

"Why? Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?''

"Why do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you meddle to much. Stop bothering me all the time.''

"You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun.''

------------

Sasuke lifted his head up to look at the moon. 'I wonder if things are alright in Kohana?' He shook the negative thoughts away, 'Things sure as hell better be.'

-------------

So far away

Been far away for far to long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

--------------

"I….I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it! I will make everyday more enjoyable and you will be happy. I would do anything for you! That's why…..I beg you to please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why….please stay with me….If that's not possible, then please take me with you!''

-------------

Sakura sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you have to leave, Sasuke? We all wanted you to stay! I wanted you to stay! I still love you, Sasuke! I love you…..''

--------------

"After all this you're still annoying.''

"Don't go! If you go I'll scream outloud and--''

"Sakura…..Thankyou.''

"Sasuke-kun…..''

-------------

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along.

-------------

Sasuke sat on his bed. "Sakura, wherever you are, could you find away to forgive me?''

-------------

The room was filled with her muffled sobs. "I love you. Please come back. I love you. I need to tell you that I'm not mad at you for leaving. I forgive you.''

-------------

And I forgive you

For being far away for far to long

So keep breathing

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

------------

The mattress creaked as he lay on his back. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. None of you guy's. Our last encounters weren't the best. I was so cold to you. Hell, I tried to kill Naruto, my best friend.''

Sasuke closed his onyx eyes. "I'm sorry. If you can forgive me, thank you.''

--------------

Hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

--------------

Sakura's tears had stopped. She lay covered up in her bed. "Please, come back Sasuke. We all miss you. Kakashi-sensei, Ino,

Everyone. Naruto. I know you guys didn't end on great terms, but even though he says he hates you, I now deep down he misses his best friend. But most of all, I miss you, Sasuke. Ofcoarse I do. But I never got to know…..Do you love me back?''

---------------

Hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing.

----------------

Sasuke's eyes wandered to the moon. Sakura's face seemed to flash in it for a second. Looking around to make sure no one was there, Sasuke told one of his deepest secrets to the moon.

"I love you…..Sakura.''

----------------

Hold on to me and never let me go

----------------

Everything belongs to it's respected owner. I don't own Nickleback or Naruto. But, Oh, how I wish I did.


End file.
